encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ethnisch-religiöse Gruppe
__INDEX__ Der Begriff Ethnisch-religiöse Gruppe (oder ethno-religiöse Gruppe) wird bisweilen verwendet, um Menschengruppen zu bezeichnen, die sich selbst vor allem über ihre gemeinsame Religion als abgrenzbare soziale Gruppe mit einer eigenen ethnischen und kulturellen Identität definieren.Der Duden definiert „ethnisch-religiöse Gemeinschaften“ als „Gemeinschaften, bei denen die Zugehörigkeit zur Glaubensgemeinschaft an die Zugehörigkeit zu einer bestimmten Volksgruppe gebunden ist und umgekehrt“. Häufig handelt es sich um religiöse Minderheiten, die sich auf diese Weise deutlich von der Mehrheitsgesellschaft oder einer Staatsreligion abgrenzen. Kommen noch weitere Abgrenzungsmerkmale wie Sprache oder Kultur hinzu, handelt es sich gleichermaßen um ethnisch-kulturelle Minderheiten. Identitätsbildung und -wahrung Ethnisch-religiöse Gemeinschaften können ihre ethnische Identität oft durch eine lange gemeinsame Geschichte, eine eigene kulturelle Tradition, eine gemeinsame geografische Herkunft oder eine Abstammung von einer kleinen Anzahl gemeinsamer Vorfahren, eine gemeinsame Sprache, eine gemeinsame Literatur oder eine gemeinsame Religion definieren, die von der der Nachbargruppen abweicht. Oft stellen ethnisch-religiöse Gruppen eine Minderheit innerhalb einer größeren Gemeinschaft oder eine durch eine dominante oder Staatsreligion unterdrückte Gruppe dar. So entstehen ethnisch-religiöse Gruppen auch immer wieder neu in der DiasporaMarta Wozniak: From religious to ethno-religious: Identity change among Assyrians/Syriacs in Sweden. https://ecpr.eu/Filestore/PaperProposal/7b35bf3b-ddc6-47b6-8bb6-f5bb1a9c236a.pdf, 2013., insbesondere durch Migration und Flucht wie die Hugenotten, lösen sich aber auch oft wieder auf. Gelegentlich fungieren ethnisch-religiöse (Minderheits-)Gruppen auch als Eliten in einer Mehrheitsgesellschaft. Einige ethnisch-religiöse Gruppen haben als Mehrheitsgruppen den Prozess der Bildung einer Nation erfolgreich vollzogen. Jonathan Fox, ein Erforscher religiöser Konflikte, schlägt als operationales Abgrenzungskriterium vor, dass 80 Prozent der Mitglieder einer ethnischen Minderheitsgruppe einem von der in ihrem Staat vorherrschenden Religion abweichenden Glauben anhängen sollen, damit man sie als ethnisch-religiöse Minderheitsgruppe bezeichnen könne.Jonathan Fox: The Influence of Religious Legitimacy on Grievance Formation by Ethno-Religious Minorities. In: Journal of Peace Research, Vol. 36, No. 3 (May, 1999), S. 289-307. Oft wird jedoch die individuelle Selbstzuordnung als Kriterium der Zugehörigkeit betrachtet, da objektive Daten über die Herkunft schwer zu ermitteln sind (so in Kanada). Charakteristisch für ethnisch-religiöse Gruppen ist, dass sie die symbolische Abgrenzung (durch Rituale, Kleidung, eigene Feiertage usw.) von der Umwelt zur Wahrung ihrer Identität mit teils hoher Energie betreiben. Diese Aktivitäten gehen über die Ausübung religiöser Kulte hinaus („symbolische Ethnizität“),Herbert J. Gans: Ethnic and Racial Studies Vol. 2 Nr. 1 (1979), S. 1 - 19.Herbert J. Gans: Symbolic ethnicity and symbolic religiosity: Towards a comparison of ethnic and religious acculturation. In: Ethnic and Racial Studies, Vol. 17, Nr. 4 (1994), S. 577 - 592. werden aber in Verfolgungssituationen natürlich kaum gezeigt. Herbert J. Gans unterscheidet dabei genauer zwischen symbolischen Identitätsbildungsstrategien von religiös-ethnischen (z.B. der Juden oder Parsen) und ethnisch-religiösen Gruppen (z.B. der russisch-orthodoxen Christen in den USA). Mit den Aktivitäten der Identitätswahrung gehen gelegentlich Strategien der strikten Kontaktvermeidung, hohes Misstrauen gegenüber der Umwelt und Fundamentalismus einher.Menandro Sarion Abanes: Ethno-religious Identification and Intergroup Contact Avoidance: An Empirical Study on Christian-Muslim Relations in the Philippines. Münster 2014, S. 7.Stuart Hall: Introduction: Who needs identity?, in: Stuart Hall, Paul du Gay (Hrsg.): Questions of Cultural Identity. London 1996. Dorothea Lüddeckens und Rafael Walthert sehen die besondere Stabilität und den Konservatismus vieler ethnisch-religiöser Gruppen darin begründet, dass die Zugehörigkeit zu ihnen unabhängig von individuellen Entscheidungen ist und dass kollektive Akteure fehlen, die die Gemeinschaft durch Entscheidungen verändern könnten. Gekoppelt an Ethnizität kann die religiöse Gemeinschaft ihre traditionelle Praxis unabhängig von solchen Entscheidungen wahren.Dorothea Lüddeckens, Rafael Walthert: Religion als religiös-ethnische Gemeinschaft: Das Beispiel der Parsi Zoroastrier in Indien. In: Kölner Zeitschrift für Soziologie und Sozialpsychologie, Volume 65 (2013), Zusatzband 1, S. 333–357. In einer ethnisch-religiösen Gruppe wird besonderer Wert auf religiöse Eheschließung (Innenheirat, sog. religiöse Endogamie) als Mittel zur Erhaltung der Stabilität und historischen Langlebigkeit der Gemeinschaft und Kultur gelegt. Dieses Festhalten an religiöser Endogamie kann mit ethnischem Nationalismus verbunden sein. Donabed und Mako weisen in einer Studie über die syrisch-orthodoxen Christen darauf hin, dass Eliten eine Identität als ethnisch-religiöse Gruppe auch „erträumen“ und versuchen können, sie mit politischen Mitteln durchzusetzen.Sargon Donabed, Shamiran Mako: Ethno-Cultural and Religious Identity of Syrian Orthodox Christians. In: Chronos, University of Balamand, Vol. 19, 2009. Heutige ethnisch-religiöse Gruppen Beispiele für ethnisch-religiöse Gemeinschaften sind die bosnischen Muslime, die Jesiden und die Schabak im Nordirak, die Mandäer im Südirak, die Drusen der Levante, die Sikhs in Indien, die Anhänger des Zoroastrismus im Iran und in Indien (Parsen) oder die Juden. Literatur * Victoria Arakelova: [https://www.academia.edu/3764877/Ethno-Religious_Communities_Identity_markers Ethno-Religious Communities: To the Problems of Identity markers.] In: Iran and the Caucasus, 14, 2010, S. 1–18 * Benjamin T. Phillips, Shaul Kelner: Reconceptualizing Religious Change: Ethno-Apostasy and Change in Religion among American Jews. In: Sociology of Religion, Vol. 67, No. 4 (The National Jewish Population Survey 2000–1) Winter 2006, S. 507–52 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ethnie